


Son of the Doctor

by A_once_and_future_love



Series: Time Lord Emrys [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Eighth Doctor Era, Gen, I have no idea where I'm going with this yet, Maybe - Freeform, Merlin is a timelord, probably going to continue with another story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_once_and_future_love/pseuds/A_once_and_future_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doctor?” The man nodded in response and a smile spread across her lips as she threw her arms around his neck. “I thought I’d never see you again. I thought maybe… maybe you’d died.”</p><p>“No, my dear Hunith. But I’m afraid that I haven’t come for a social call.”</p><p>Hunith pulled away and crinkled her brow. “What is it, Doctor?”</p><p>The Doctor sighed and glanced over his shoulder as though afraid of someone listening in. “I need your help.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of the Doctor

A man in a dark hooded cloak rushed through the woods, careful not to move the small bundle in his arms around too much as he scanned the tree line for some sign that he was going in the right direction. It’d been many years since he’d last visited the small village of Ealdor, but with any luck, he was heading in the right direction.

 _There!_ Even in the dark, he recognized the clearing where he’d first landed all those years ago, where he’d met Hunith, a young woodcutter’s daughter and taken her away to see the stars (although the only person who ever knew the truth about where she’d been was her older stepbrother, Gaius, who told her family that she’d been staying with him in Camelot instead.) That meant that Ealdor was right over the next ridge.

The man continued on, smiling when the tiny group of houses came into view. He approached the familiar house; the only house in the entire village with one lit candle set up in the window, and knocked.

It occurred to him in the minute where he waited for an answer that Hunith might have moved away years ago, and someone else may live there now, but his doubts were unfounded when all too recognizable face of Hunith Ambrosias, a little bit older but still beautiful with eyes full of kindness, opened the door and frowned.

“I’m sorry, can I help you?” she asked, pursing her lips and looking him up and down.

“Hunith, it’s me.” The man grinned the happy, yet slightly maniacal grin that he always carried, and Hunith’s eyes widened in wonder.

“Doctor?” The man nodded in response and a smile spread across her lips as she threw her arms around his neck. “I thought I’d never see you again. I thought maybe… maybe you’d died.”

“No, my dear Hunith. But I’m afraid that I haven’t come for a social call.”

Hunith pulled away and crinkled her brow. “What is it, Doctor?”

The Doctor sighed and glanced over his shoulder as though afraid of someone listening in. “I need your help.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hunith put a warm cup of cider in front of the Doctor before sitting across from him. She sent a questioning look at the bundle in his arms and replayed his request in her head.

“You want me to raise your son?” she reconfirmed, and the Doctor nodded.

“There’s a war coming, Hunith. A great Time War. We’ve all been called to fight and I’m scared that if they ever discover that he’s different, that his abilities are stronger than any of ours, the council of Time Lords will make him some kind of weapon. I need to hide him somewhere they’ll never look for him; somewhere I know he’ll be safe and loved.”

Hunith took a deep breath and lowered her gaze down to her lap. The Doctor laid a comforting hand on her’s and sighed. “I know it’s a lot to ask. And I know that I have no right to ask it of you –”

Hunith’s head shot up. “You have every right. This is your child we’re talking about. It’s just… I don’t know how to raise a child on my own, Doctor.”

“Hunith, if there is anyone I know who can be a mother, it’s you. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think you could do it.” The Doctor smiled reassuringly and Hunith nodded, holding her arms out to take the bundle from the Doctor’s arms. She looked over the child, seeing it properly for the first time, and her heart melted at the sight.

The baby was small, much smaller than any baby she’d ever seen, with a pair of adorably large ears poking out from his short, ebony hair. Even in his sleep, the baby had a wide smile on his face that could make anyone’s day brighter. A warm feeling settled in her stomach and she smiled back at the boy.

“What’s his name?” She looked back up at the Doctor, who had grown noticeably more solemn.

“Emrys, but he needs a different name, one that the other Time Lords won’t recognize. You should choose it, since you’re his mother now.”

Hunith bit her lip and thought for a few seconds. “Merlin, like the bird I was following the day we met.”

The Doctor laughed a little and nodded in agreement. “Sounds… perfect. Merlin Ambrosias.”

“My little Merlin.” Hunith added quietly, rocking him in her arms.

The Doctor stood up and walked towards the door. “I should be leaving now. Thank you, Hunith, so very much.” He cast one more look at his son before throwing on his hood and going back out into the night.

“Goodbye… Doctor.”  Hunith called after him, but he didn’t acknowledge it as he ran out of the village and back into the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. Don't really know where I'm going with this, but I found this file on my computer from like a year ago, so I thought I'd share it. 
> 
> Thinking about maybe making a series about Arthur and Merlin travelling?  
> Maybe just have the Doctor visiting his son?  
> Your thoughts and/or ideas are appreciated.


End file.
